Double Trouble
by psychobitchlovely
Summary: Harry has two little sisters, who both go to Hogwarts with him. How does the story change with them there? Are Harry's adventures different when he has family to think about? Read and see...


**Chapter 1**

 **Summary: Harry has two little sisters, who both go to Hogwarts with him. How does the story change with them there? Are Harry's adventures different when he has family to think about? Read and see...**

Harry Potter was packing to go to his Ron Weasly's house for the rest of the summer, his sisters were both heading to a mutual friends house the same day that he was leaving. He felt better knowing that they wouldn't be there without him, even though he knew that they were safe and that they could take care of themselves.

Harry's younger sisters, Jupiter and Venus, were not in Gryffindor like Harry was, Venus was a Ravenclaw who was interested in healing and Jupiter was in Slytherin and was interested in Politics and Law. Harry himself, was interested in Defensive Spells. While there was some tension between Jupiter and Harry, they still cared about each other and would help if the other was in danger.  
Although Harry and Jupiter loved each other, they were not close. Not like Harry and Venus; while they were in different houses, they still talked and nothing was said about that - not like how if Harry and Jupiter talked then there would be talk about how they were betraying their houses as they were rivals, which wasn't the case with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw who had nothing against each other. It did not help the fact that Jupiter was friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini - who didn't bother Harry - but Harry and Draco were arch-rivals in school, and that put a strain on Jupiter's and Harry's friendship as Jupiter refused to stop being a friend just because her brother was an ' overprotective arsehole' (Jupiter's words) and that meant that they were not as close as they were before the twins went to Hogwarts. Which was a shame as both were very powerful and both had opposing strengths (Jupiter was good at Potions and Harry was good at DADA)

Harry finished packing and turned to face the twins, who were lounging on his bed, reading while they watched him pack. Well Venus was reading a textbook and Jupiter was flipping through a magazine, in her words she had to read them 'in order to make sure that they were still the best' and that 'they were making the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter proud'. Harry called bullshit, she just wanted to know things before everyone else. See, Jupiter was very into Public Image and made sure that they would not do anything too bad that would reflect on their Family, she was also a notorious gossip and, like all Potters, very competitive. She hated it when someone would have information before her. Venus, on the other hand, was just interested in getting the best grades, she was the Ravenclaw's 'Princess' and was trying to get to be the 'Queen;. She was knowledge for knowledges sake, while Jupiter was knowledge that would help her in some way to become Slytherin's Queen as she was currently its Princess, Harry supposed he was the Gryffindor 'Prince' as he _was_ the Golden Boy, and the star Quidditch player, and he was the most popular boy in Hogwarts (though he claims it's just because he is famous that people like him so much). However, unlike his sister's; Harry never wanted power or prestige, especially not for something that he didn't even remember, which Jupiter agreed with to a point – she still thought that he should have ambition and make something of himself other than an Auror, and he should have used this fame to get somewhere in life, his argument was that it was either that, or politics and that is Jupiter's thing. What really made her keep quite was the fact that she _knew_ that, given the chance, the population will vote for whatever Harry wanted, simply because he was the boy – who – lived and she was a Slytherin.

When they noticed that he was watching them, Jupiter and Venus looked up at their elder brother. At 5'10 he was taller than their measly 5'0. They were all small so it was said to be genetics but they knew differently, they knew that it was a result of starvation and malnutrition in their entire childhood. In fact the first time that Jupiter ever remembered not being hungry was at the welcoming feast and she barely even ate half a plate that time. They all looked similar, with dark hair and green eyes. The Twins were identical with the only difference being that they had different scaring on them. Jupiter had the eihwaz rune and Venus had the Jera rune. Both scars were on their wrists and no one knew how they got them – not even Sirius Black, their fathers best friend and Harrys godfather. Remus was Venus' godfather and Severus Snape was Jupiter's.

Harry felt bad that he was leaving his little sisters, but he knew that he had to leave them eventually. He knew that they would forgive him and that they were going to their friends house for the rest of the summer anyway. Venus was going to a Raven's house that Harry didn't really know and Jupiter was going to Daphne Greengrass' who he didn't really know very well but her family was never connected to Voldemort so Harry didn't complain that much. Not that they would care about if he did or not.


End file.
